Saturn Black (Pre-Timeskip)
Summary Saturn Black is one of the few people on the planet born with magic. His father left him and his family to keep them safe from his assassin work. One day, Saturn will be tasked stop the villain organization known as KARS. Due to the orders of Byzz, his father was force to attempt to kill Saturn, although he dies to the organization by fighting his son. Now having obtained his father's sword that has a spirit in it made by a god, Saturn must find multiple other artifacts to stop KARS's goal to obtain them. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | 8-B, 8-A with Attack Mode, Low 7-C with magic | 7-A, higher with Attack mode | 7-A, higher with Attack mode and red mode | Possibly 6-C, High 6-C with Attack Mode | 6-B | High 6-A, higher with Attack mode and final dragon mode Name: Saturn Black Origin: STRW Gender: Male Age: 20 Classification: Human/Alphus Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Expert Swordsman, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Magic, Fire Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Flight, Weather Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Telekinesis, Air Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (With Attack Mode, Speed Mode, Defense Mode), Enhanced Senses, Reactive Power Level (has shown multiple times he is able to get stronger in a very small period of time), Extrasensory Perception (can sense beings with magic and can sense life energy), Transformation (Can go into his Red mode, Dragon mode, Full Dragon mode and his Final Dragon mode), Vibration Manipulation, and Resistance to Fire and Ice Manipulation (Has shown multiple times he can easily walk into fire without injury; If someone tries to freeze him, he can easily increase his body temperature to match). In Attack mode, gains Rage Power (He gets stronger the more angry he is) Aura (His aura burns those who touch it and makes the area super hot), and Fire Absorption; In Defense mode, gains Forcefield Creation (Can make full-body forcefields or a forcefield in front of him) and Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Possession; in Speed mode, gains Limited Duplication. | In his Red mode he has all previous abilities, along with Elemental Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, and Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm ghosts) | In his Dragon mode he has all previous abilities, along with Matter Manipulation via Destruction Balls (Can turn opponents to dust and in his final dragon mode can disintegrate opponents, no matter how durable they are) and Resistance to Time Stop (Was able to move in frozen time) | In his Full Dragon mode he has all previous abilities, along with Regeneration (Low-Mid: regenerated from his heart getting ripped out and destroyed), Resurrection (the spirit in his sword's possession can resurrect Saturn, healing him) | After Final Dragon mode Training he has all previous abilities, along with Resistance to Gravity Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation and Perception Manipulation Attack Potency: Small Building level+ (did this) | City Block level ('Made a 100 meter Diameter fire ball), Multi-City Block level with Attack Mode (Made a earthquake in attack mode when he had a rage boost), Small Town level with magic (Scales to Taiga who made a explosion of such power), higher with Attack Mode | Mountain level (was able to use a skyscraper as a baseball bat), Higher in attack mode | mountain level (after getting beatten by Instinkt he got stronger and was strong enough to fight against base Instinkt and stomp his base form. Stomped all the pain clones that gave his mom some time beating in her base), higher with magic and attack mode, Mountain level+ with Red mode (battled on par with jaguar form Instinkt and gave pain the most trouble out of everyone he battled. Including saturns mom's dragon form), higher with attack mode (he beat pain after punching him but pain was tired) | Possibly Island level (He is possibly stronger than the world's nuclear weapon stockpile), Large Island level (Was able to fight Taiga's Wyvern form for some time, causing this in the process) with Attack Mode, can negate durability with Destruction balls | Country level (Overpowered Wraths attacks that did this), can negate durability with Destruction balls | Multi-Continent level (Stronger then perfect Byzz even as he was getting stronger and did this), Higher with attack mode, higher with Final Dragon Mode (Oneshot Byzz even after he had gotten stronger over the coarse of their fight), can negate durability with Destruction Flames Speed: Subsonic (ran faster then pepole can see) with Supersonic reactions and combat speed (Dodged a bullet from a AK-47) | Hypersonic+, higher with Speed Mode, Massively Hypersonic (barely dodged lightning), Massively Hypersonic+ with Speed Mode (dodged lightning and saw a explosion move slow as a sloth) | Massively Hypersonic (is fast as when he uses magic on top of base), Massively Hypersonic+ with speed mode (fast as his speed mode with magic on top of base) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ ''' (was keeping up with Instinkt when before he was getting blitzed by him in his red mode. Can keep up with the pain clones), '''higher with speed mode and red mode | At least Massively Hypersonic+ '''(should be faster then his Red mode from the KARS arc with speed mode), '''higher with Speed Mode | Massively Hypersonic+ (blitzed Verzweiflung form Wrath, crossed Wraths dimension which is the size of Madagascar in a second. This is mach 4606.414) | Sub-Relativistic '''(is far faster then Byzz and blitzed him with no difficulty), '''Higher with speed mode Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown, Class M with magic | Class M (Swung a skyscraper) | at least Clas M | Class G (Can lift up multiple large buildings) | At least Class G, possibly higher | At least Class G, possibly higher Striking Strength: Small Building level+ | City Block Class, Multi-City Block Class with Attack Mode, Small Town Class with Magic, higher with Attack Mode | Mountain Class, higher with attack mode | Mountain Class, higher with attack mode Mountain Class+ with red mode, higher with attack mode | possibly Island Class, Large Island Level with Attack Mode | Country Class | Multi-Continent Class, Higher with attack mode Durability: Small Building level+ | City Block level, Small Town level (Survived hits from Taiga), higher with defense mode | Mountain level higher with defence mode | Mountain level, higher with defense mode, Mountain level+ with red mode, higher with defense mode | Possibly Island level, Large Island level with Defense Mode | Country level | Multi-Continent level, Higher with defense mode Stamina: High (is able to fight for a day non stop before getting tired) | extremely high (trained for 20 days non stop to learn how to use his powers, can take a lot of damage like getting stabbed, getting deep cuts and being on the brink of death and can still fight with these wounds) | Lower in dragon mode (can only hold this form for a hour before reverting back to base form) Range: Extended Melee Range with sword, Several kilometers with his magic Standard Equipment: His sword Intelligence: Above Average, as he was able to get into college with high grades on his first attempt. High in combat, for he can read his opponent's moves and predict where they are going to be next based on their fighting style. He can make tactical decisions on the fly like swapping between his modes to make up for their weaknesses. Weaknesses: His Attack Mode makes him slower, his Speed Mode makes him less powerful and his Defense Mode makes him slower and weaker, he is rather reckless and runs into fights he knows he can't win when someone is in danger, is super stubborn and never gives up | Red Mode can only last for 30 minutes when he uses speed mode instead of defense mode | his Dragon Mode can only last a hour before returning him back to base form and he can only use it bi weekly, can only destroy the matter of a living thing much slower then a non living thing and he can only use this mode if the spirit in his sword takes over his body and almost never uses his Destruction balls as it drains far to much time of this form | can only use this form if he is killed or unconscious as the spirit needs to fully take over his body for him to use it | in final dragon mode Using destruction flames he will lose all his magic and this will make him fall unconscious. 'Notable Attacks/Techniques:' Normal Magic Magic: Magic is an energy in every living thing, but most have never unlocked it. It can be used to make elemental attacks or fly and even make the use faster, stronger and increases defense. Most people with magic unlocked unique powers, like Saturn's modes and Taiga's Glyphs. Sense: Saturn can sense other lifeforms and beings with Magic in his vicinity, making sneak attacks very difficult Modes: Saturn's signature use of his Magic. He can freely switch between three separate forms that augment his physical statistics for the better or worse, depending on which form he switches into. Better yet, each form comes with its own perks. Saturn prefers to use this Magic by moving with Speed Mode and switching to Attack or Defense Mode just before he attacks or defends, and then switch back to Speed (or just blitz with Speed and it's cloning ability). Of course, depending on the situation he changes strategies accordingly *'Attack Mode': Attack Mode dramatically increases Saturn's strength in exchange for decreasing his speed. He gains red eyes and a fiery aura aesthetically. **'Fire Aura': Saturn is surrounded by an intense flame aura that burns all who touch it, and makes the surrounding area extraordinarily hotter. Saturn can absorb other flames or heat based attacks to power himself up with the aura. **'Rage Power': In this mode, the angrier Saturn gets, the more powerful he becomes *'Speed Mode': Speed Mode dramatically increases Saturn's agility and mobility in exchange for his strength. He gains blue eyes and his body surges with electricity. **'Speed Clones': Saturn can create one hundred "speed clones", all of which are weaker than the original and dissipate after landing an attack or getting hit immediately. *'Defense Mode': Defense Mode dramatically increases Saturn's durability in exchange for both speed and power. He gains purple eyes and a full body forcefield to protect both him and his soul **'Forcefields': In Defense Mode, Saturn can create full body or spherical forcefields to defend himself **'Special Resistances': Saturn is capable of resisting Soul Based and Possession Based Attacks via his forcefields. Fire Magic: Saturn's signature method of attack without using his sword. He can create various attacks made out of blazing orange fire, such as streams, blasts, javalins, discs, and more. *'Fireball': His favorite use of his flames is the classic fireball. He can make them in various sizes and have them explode on impact when they hit their foe. **'Firebolt Shuriken': A special variation of the Fireball by combining azure electricity into it. He throws this new fireball with azure electricity spikes protruding out of it like a disk to deal dual elemental damage. *'Fire Dragon Series' **'Fire Dragon Slash': Perhaps Saturn's most iconic attacking move, the Fire Dragon Slash has Saturn ignite his sword before swinging it, sending forward a blade beam made of flame at his opponents **'Fire Dragon Fist': With a grand punch, Saturn lets loose a large flaming dragon charging at his opponent for heavy damage. It’s his most powerful fire move at his disposal Telekinesis: Another one of Saturn's favorites. He telekinetically grabs an opponent to throw into the surrounding environment, or to hold them in place. Another option is crushing them, which is out of character for Saturn if the target is a sentient being. Flight: Self Explanatory ability. Saturn has the ability of flight for extra maneuverability. Other Elemental Magic: Saturn can control Energy, Ice, Air, and Electricity to make blasts and other various shapes as he chooses. Weather Magic: Uses for simple storms. Vibration Magic *'Quake Fist': He can slam his fist into the ground to make earthquakes strong enough to make his enemy lose balance. If he hits an enemy, he drives them into the ground to make an earthquake The Spirit Inside the Blade Saturn’s blade possesses half of the powerful Spirit of Destruction inside of it that’s always trying to take over his body. It’s power is immense, as absorbing even a part of it can increase Saturn’s physical capabilities to immense levels. Red Mode: Attempting to absorb power from the Spirit, Saturn uses Defense Mode to avoid the spirit in his blade from taking over him. As a result, he absorbs only a portion of the Spirit’s power, increasing his capabilities by an incredible amount. This form also gives Saturn other abilities in addition to his own. *'Non-Physical Interaction': Capable of hurting ghosts. *'Darkness Magic': Saturn can control shadows at his disposal for various purposes from this form onward **'Shadow Hand': Saturn's main use of this ability is to create an arm of shadow to grab his opponent for a follow-up strike Dragon Mode: After making compromises with the Spirit and absorbing it fully, Saturn is able to enter this form. It gives him an insane power boost in all aspects. As well, he gains access to his most dangerous magic, Destruction Magic. * Full Dragon Mode: When Saturn is killed or defeated, the Spirit of Destruction takes over, reviving him. It grants an even bigger boost in statistics, though it sacrifices his sanity over to the Spirit, making him attempt to destroy everything in sight. * Final Dragon Mode: Also known as Saigo no Doragonmōdo no Honō no Hakai, Final Dragon Mode is a form Saturn achieved after defeating the spirit in his blade, where he becomes one with the Spirit of Destruction in his blade. His power increases by a factor far more than what his Full or Normal Dragon Modes are capable of. A state first used by his father, Saturn’s hair turns grey while his bangs spike upwards while his lower body is covered in black Flames of Destruction. This mode is a one time use only, and when Saturn attacks with his Destruction Flames, he is drained of all his Magic and drops this mode, falling unconscious. Regeneration: Saturn, from Full Dragon Mode onwards, can regenerate from his heart being ripped out and destroyed, meaning that with this new healing factor, is very hard to put down Destruction Magic: Saturn's most dangerous magic available when he accesses Dragon Mode. Destruction Magic is capable of destroying anything it comes in contact with. Due to its very nature, it can negate Regeneration capabilities on a physical level *Destruction Balls: Saturn fires off slow moving balls of destruction. They are easy to dodge, but destroy anything they come in contact with. After hitting something, they dissipate as well. *Destruction Flames: Only accessible in his Final Dragon Mode, Saturn unleashes a stream of black colored flames that destroy all that come in contact with it and unlike Destruction Balls, continue going forward. It's by far his most dangerous attack. Key: Base Before Training | Base Post Training | Red Mode | KARS Arc | Dragon Mode| Full Dragon Mode | Post Final Dragon Mode Training Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Ariana Xander (OmniRealm Warriors) Ariana Xander's Profile (Speed =, No Speed Amps, 7B/7A Forms) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:STRW Category:Alphus Category:Hybrids Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Rage Users Category:Aura Users Category:Heat Users Category:Sword Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Weather Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Air Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Matter Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6